


Ten Years

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam explains an old hunting injury to Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

Sam breaks his left arm when he's ten. It's the third hunt he's ever been on. The ghost picks Sam as the weakest target, and Sam lands against the wall exactly wrong.

Sam breaks his left arm when he's twenty-one. Some jackass spilled beer on the stairs and Sam didn't spot it in time. Jess has a look at the X-rays along with Sam, and when the tech points out the old break, Sam shrugs. "Crashed my bike. I was ten."


End file.
